


Forever

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cas is 16, Double Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, supportive Sam and Dean, worried!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is pregnant and worried how Sam and Dean are going to react to the news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Cas looked down at his body, a frown on his face as he rubbed his hand over his stomach, feeling the little bump that was only going to grow bigger. He knew there was a chance that he could get pregnant, every time one of his lovers would fuck him bare he knew there was a small chance. Now he really was though and he couldn’t be more scared. It wasn’t about the strangeness that he was pregnant, it wasn’t like his life was all that normal to begin with. He had ran away from home when he was fourteen and found himself traveling with two brothers. Sam who was then 26 and Dean who was 30. They took him in and feed him, even home schooled him so he wouldn’t have to go to school, where he never fit in anyway. It was a few months into the time he spent there that he found out they were in a relationship, it didn’t bother him as much as it made him want in. So one night he brought up that he knew and things went on from there and they let him into their lives even more. Being pregnant though was something completely different, especially being only 16. Dean and Sam never talked about kids or wanting kids or anything like that, so would they be completely mad? Or would they kick him out and make him crawl back to the family that never did love him in the first place? Letting out a small sigh, he rubbed his hand over his stomach again, jumping when he heard his name being called.

“Cas? You up here?” Sam called out from down the hall.

Pulling his shirt down quickly, he came out of the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and sitting in the middle of the bed. “Yea, I’m in here.”

“Hey baby.” Sam said walking into the room, barefooted and in just a white tank top and jeans.

“Hey.” Cas smiled, trying not to flinch at the nickname, it was what Sam always called him.

“You ok?” The older male asked, coming over and crawling on the bed, nudging Cas onto his back.

“Yea.”

“Cas.” Sam frowned a little.

“Just a little stomachache, really I’m fine.” 

Sam frowned a little again, before wrapping his arm around Cas’s back and rolling them over so Cas was lying on him.

“That better baby?” He asked softly, running his hand over the teens back, leaning up to kiss him gently.

Humming an agreement, Cas let his eyes slip shut as he kissed Sam back, his hands above Sams shoulders playing lightly in his hair.

“Well isn’t this a sight to see?” Deans voice carries over them, making Cas pull back and look over his shoulder.

Deans favorite short sleeved black overshirt was open and covering a white undershirt, both hanging over his jeans. With a smile he climbed onto the bed, lying with his front against the both of them, resting his head on his arm, his elbow pressed into the bed by Sams head.

“Everything ok?” He asked running his fingers through Cas’s hair.

Cas let out a little sigh, rolling his eyes. “Why do you two always think there is something wrong?”

“We don’t unless you look like there is something wrong, which you do.”

“Just a stomachache.”

“Ok.” Dean chuckled giving Cas a kiss before giving Sam one as well.

“Don’t you have to work today?” Cas asked, resting his head on Sams chest.

“Nope, why, trying to get rid of me?”

“No, just asking.” He said, letting out a little yawn.

“You wanna take a nap baby?” Sam asked, his hand still rubbing his back.

“Mmhmm, but don’t wanna move.”

Sam let out a little laugh. “You don’t have to, I’ll act like your bed for now.”

“Ok.” He said, letting his eyes slip shut.

“I’ll go get dinner started then and I’ll come wake you two when it’s ready.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Cas’s forehead.

“Thanks De, love you.” Sam said, pulling Dean in for another kiss before the eldest got off the bed.

“Love you too Sammy, love you too Cas.”

“You too, both you.” Cas mumbled, tucking his head more under Sams chin.

“Love you too Cas.” Sam chuckled, wrapping his arms around the teen.

As he started to fall asleep, he knew that he was going to have to tell them both soon, soon it would be to hard to hide it. He was going to try and get as much of this in before that though, if things did happen to go bad.

~*~

The next morning Sam and Dean were in the kitchen cooking, Sam making the pancakes as Dean made the bacon when Cas walked in. Giving them a little hello he sat at the table, crossing his arms and resting the point of his chin on them to watch the brothers. A small ping was going in his heart at the thought of never seeing this again, Sam wiping pancake batter on Dean while the other snapped at him with the tongs he was using. It wasn’t really often both of them had two days off together so when they did they made breakfast for themselves and Cas. He had to really hold in a sigh that this might be the last time he did see it.

“So Cas, what do you want to do today?” Dean asked, jumping backwards as Sam wiped some batter on his nose.

“Can we go for a drive in the park?” He asked, his puppy dog eyes going a little bit.

“Hey we could even make a picnic out of it, pack a cooler and some food.” Sam smiled over his shoulder.

“I’d like that.” Cas smiled back.

“God, it’s like living with girls.” Dean said, a smile firmly in place however.

Once breakfast was over, they started getting things together for the lunch and getting it all in the Impala. Sam and Dean were still downstairs when Cas changed, looking at his stomach again in the mirror. He knew it wasn’t actually getting bigger from the day before, it was just him over thinking. It wasn’t that he really wanted to go to the park, he still was feeling a bit jittery about all of it, but there was a reason. Ball parking it, he had maybe a few weeks, maybe a month before he absolutely had to tell them. So why not try and make a few good memories along the way before he had to try and fight and push down the last bad one they would leave him with. Putting his shirt down he sat on the bed, pulling on his shoes and running his fingers through his hair. 

“You ready baby?” Sam asked from the doorway.

“Yea, I’m ready.” He smiled, getting up and walking over, wrapping his arms around Sams waist.

“You feeling ok?”

“Yea, just love you.”

“Well I love you too.” Sam smiled, a little confused but hugged him back, leaning down to give him a kiss none the less.

“Come on you two, lets get the show on the road.” Dean yelled up the stairs, making Sam roll his eyes.

“Pushy isn’t he?”

“Maybe.”

“We’re coming, hold your horses.” Sam yelled back, taking Cas’s hand as they started heading down the stairs.

“Hopefully not without me you aren’t.” Dean said, with a fake scoff. 

“You’ll never stop us.” Sam declared, making Dean laugh and roll his eyes again.

 

Later that night when the three of them were all curled together in bed, Cas smiled softly at the thought of the day. Just driving through the park they saw a bunch of deer and random birds, even a few ground hogs. Cas got to sit between the two of them, Deans arm around him while Sam held his hand, both being their normal selves. Both their smiles were so bright that he couldn’t help but want to frown, he didn’t want to be the person that took those smiles away. Turning a little, he curled up to Deans side, resting his face against his shoulder, his hands curling around his arm. Deans breathing was even and slow, a small snore coming out from his lips every once and a while. Sams arm was around his waist from his other side, fingers twitching every once and a while in his sleep. He knows he should be sleeping, his eyelids telling him that it was only a little bit before he would be under, but he didn’t want to. 

He wanted to remember how they felt around him, how they each sounded in their sleep, their small snores and hums. How Sam would twitch more and when he would be having a nightmare, how he would cling to both of them. The way Dean would sometimes wake up and just pull one of them close, who ever was in the middle that particular night. When he would just want soft kisses and to hold one of them tight for a while before falling back asleep, arms still tight around them. Sometimes they would even give into Cas, when he would wake up in the middle of the night and be horny, wanting them both. Letting out a little sigh, he rubbed his cheek against Deans shoulder, before letting his eyes slip shut. He needed to sleep, being tired wasn’t going to help anything at all.

~*~

“Good morning lover.” Sam whispered in his ear a few morning later, nuzzling his nose behind his ear.

“Morning.” Cas yawned, stretching a little.

“How did you sleep last night baby?” He asked, rolling Castiel over so they were lying face to face.

“Ok, why?”

“You just seemed restless, kept tossing and turning,” Sam shrugged, resting their foreheads together. “Were you having a nightmare?”

“Not that I can remember.” Cas frowned a little.

“Well are you feeling ok?”

“Yea, I’m ok, I promise.” Cas reassured, pressing his lips to Sams.

Sam still didn’t look very convinced but he kissed him back none the less, pulling him close, one hand wrapping in his hair the other on Cas’s thigh.

“Do you have to be anywhere today?” Cas asked, his arms snaking around Sams neck.

“Not for a few hours, why? Have something in mind?”

“Maybe.” Cas bit his bottom lip, giving Sam his puppy dog look.

“You know it’s not exactly a hard ship to sleep with you, no need for those big blue eyes.” Sam chuckled, rolling them and kissing Cas again.

“But maybe I don’t want to just fuck.”

“Oh? What does my baby want?” Sam hummed, kissing the teens neck.

“Just, make love to me?”

“I think I can do that.”

Kissing him again, softer this time, Sam ran his hands up Cas’s sides lifting the shirt with his fingers. The younger squirmed a little as Sam fully pulled the shirt off, kissing over his chest and stomach, right over where he knew that the bump was. Sam didn’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary as he kept moving down, kissing over Cas’s hip bones. It only took a few moments for Sam to get Cas the rest of the way naked, and getting himself there as well. Crawling back up him, Sam kissed a line up to his lips before, kissing him again, Cas’s legs wrapping around him.

“I love you baby.” Sam smiled, rubbing his nose against Cas’s.

“Love you too, so much.” He whispered, kissing Sam again.

Sams hands were soft and and warm as they ran over Cas’s body lovingly, kisses soft and sweet and slow. Cas was more then ready by the time Sam finally grabbed the lube and started opening him with the same pace. Not that Cas wanted him to go faster, he wanted to remember each kiss and each touch, wanting to keep them forever. Wanted to always remember the way Sam moaned, the kisses he liked to place right under his ear, leaving little marks that he would kiss until they disappeared.

Moving two fingers deep inside him, Sams tongue flicked over Cas’s nipple, earing a soft whimpering moan. Cas always loved running his fingers in Sams hair, playing with it as Cas kept his mouth pressed anywhere he could. The long strands were soft and silky against his fingers, loved the little noises that would fall from the taller males lips when it was tugged.

“Baby.” Sam moaned as he worked three fingers into him, getting him nice and ready.

“Please Sam, make love to me.” Cas asked, his pupils blow wide as he looked up at him.

“Anything for you Castie.l” Sam whispered against his lips.

Slipping his fingers out, Sam found the lube once more and put an amount on his cock before capping it again. Spreading Cas’s legs wide, he pressed his lips to his as Sam pushed slowly into him.

“So pretty under me Cas, love when you moan so nice for me.” Sam panted softly as he started a rhythm.

“Love you Sam, alway want to love you.”

“You can baby, me you and Dean, forever.”

Cas didn’t say anything, just tilted his head back into the pillow with a another breathy moan. He wished so hard that he could believe it, could believe that he would get to keep them forever and they would be with him. But he could already feel the effects of being pregnant, he was getting more tired more often and soon enough the morning sickness would start.

“Feel good baby?” Sam purred against his neck, nipping the skin, licking the sting.

“Yea, so good.”

And the stretch and full feeling was something that would never leave him mind, the slight burn Sam would be to in a frenzy and just want a fast hard fuck. Sams cock was huge, even bigger than Deans, but Dean had a few skills that made up for being a bit smaller.

Pressing their lips back together, Sam moved his hand between them, wrapping it around Cas’s length. The youngers back arching off the bed as Sams hand stroked around him, his hand almost engulfing him.

“Want you to come for me baby.” Sam moaned softly against his lips, his thumb running along the ridge of his head.

With yet another whimpering moan, Cas came, his fingers digging hard into Sams shoulders.

“Yea, just like that baby, mmmm feel so good.”

With a few more thrusts, Sam came with a moan of Cas’s name, his mouth pressed against Cas’s throat. Letting his hips stutter a few times, Sam rested himself lightly against Cas as not to smush the other.

“Mmm so good for me baby.” Sam smiled, kissing his jaw a few times before kissing his lips.

“Love you.” Cas mumbled, kissing him gently.

“Are you sure you’re ok baby?”

“Yea, I’m ok, why?” Cas said, tying not to look down at his stomach like he wanted to.

“I dunno, you just seem to be acting strange.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“Ok.” Sam said, though Cas could tell that Sam still was going to worry, though he couldn’t tell him yet. When ever he was going to tell them, it was going to be together.

Both of them moaned as Sams cock slipped out of them, his come seeping out as well.

“Mmm how does a nice hot shower sound before I make us some lunch before I have to get going to work.”

“That sounds amazing.” Cas smiled softly as Sam got up off the bed and picked Cas up, making his squeak a little.

“Hey!” Cas chuckled as he was carried into the bathroom.

“Oh hush, you love it.” Sam laughed and kissed him.

“I do.”

~*~

Dean was slowly being pulled from his sleep as a pair of lips were placing kisses up the middle of his stomach. As a familiar weight settled on him, he opened his eyes and smiled at the big blue eyes staring back at him.

“Well good morning.” Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cas.

“Technically it’s nearly dinner time.” Cas corrected.

“Shit, is it really that late?” He asked, letting out a small yawn.

“Mmhmm, Sam called and asked if you were still asleep a little while ago and when I told him you were, he said he would pick up dinner on his way home.”

“And when is that going to be?”

“In about an hour and a half, he still had some things to finish up at work.”

“Cool, that means I can still sleep.”

“Or not.” Castiel smiled, leaning in and giving Dean a small kiss.

“Oh, something else we can do for that time?”

“I think so.” He smiled a little again, running his hands up Deans bare chest.

Licking his lips a little, Dean pulled the younger back into another kiss, pulling his shirt up and tossing it off the bed. Sitting up, Cas shimmied down a little so he was sitting on Deans hips, when he froze for a second when Dean frowned.

“You ok?” He asked as the elder looked at his stomach for another few seconds before looking back up.

“Yea, your stomach just looked odd for a second, must be the light.” Dean smiled, rocking his hips up into Cas’s, moaning lightly.

Trying not to freak out to much, Cas rolled off Dean long enough for them both to shed their clothes before lying back on him. Reaching into the drawer by the bedside, he pressed the lube into Deans hand as he started kissing him again. As Deans fingers started stretching him open, he tried to calm his racing heart beat. Dean saw it, saw the bump that was starting to form and get bigger, seemingly every day. He just brushed it off, but what about next time, would he be so lucky then? Would it be Sam that noticed next time though? And not just think it was a trick of the light, or the fact he was just waking up.

Cas moaned a whined a little as Deans fingers found his prostate once before pulling out.

“Shh angel, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Dean mumbled against his lips as he slicked up his cock.

Moving Cas a little more down, he slowly but steadily pressed his cock into the tight heat that was all Cas. Mumblings of curse words were making a slow march from between his lips as he fully pushed into him.

“Mmm angel, love your ass around my cock.” Dean gasped as Cas slowly started to move up and down his cock.

“Love it too Dean.” The smaller male moaned, kissing Deans plump lips again.

It didn’t matter what was happening to Dean, anything from a hand job to full fucking, he never stopped with the porn dialog. The words always just seemed to come from his mouth with out his permission. Sam loved to quiet him down with shoving his cock down the older Winchesters throat, making him hoarse when he would talk for the next few days. Cas didn’t mind it much, loved to hear it slip out between kisses though.

“Gonna fill you up so good angel.” Dean mumbled against his lips, before his tongue slipped into his mouth.

‘Already did’ He thought to himself as Dean grabbed his hips, moving faster into him.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned. “Come for me angel, come on my cock.”

Deans fingers had stealthily moved in a little more, the tips of them running around Cas’s rim where Deans cock was moving in and out. With just a few more small rubs, Cas was coming between their bodies, triggering Dean to come a couple thrusts later. Panting against his collar bone, Cas gave the freckled skin a kiss as Deans hands ran up and down his back.

“Mmm I love you angel.” Dean mumbled against the top of Cas’s head.

“I love you too Dean, love you a lot.”

“You ok?”

“Yea, just don’t feel like I tell you guys enough how much I love you and how happy I am to be part of your lives.”

“Well we’re glad to have you in our lives too, in all ways possible.” Dean said softly.

Cas nodded and leaned up for a kiss as Dean tried not to frown against his lips.

“So do you think we have enough time for a quick shower? I’m all sticky.” Cas said quickly, when it looked like Dean was going to ask more questions.

“Probably and if we have to eat slightly cold food, so be it.” He said, trying to smile.

“Ok.” Cas nodded, pulling up and making them both gasp as Deans cock pulled free of the tight space.

~*~

Cas was dozing fitfully on the couch when he heard the front door open, both voices of his lovers coming into the house. Opening his eyes, he smiled a little watching them poke and prod at each other, Sam messing up Deans hair.

“Well look who’s being lazy.” Dean laughed, pushing Sams hand away and moving over to the couch and sitting down.

“I was tired and you two weren’t here.” Cas mumbled, accepting the kiss Dean gave him.

“Excuses, excuses.” Sam said, coming over as well and sitting on the floor, leaning in and giving Cas a kiss as well.

“So how was work?” He asked, looking at both of them.

“Got a new project to work on, classic car and the owner wants it in perfect working order, doesn’t matter how long it takes.” Dean answered, then looked at Sam with Cas.

“Same stuff different day.” Sam shrugged.

“And what did you do today?” Dean asked, looking back at Cas.

“Waited for you two to get home.”

“That all?”

“Well, maybe did some stretching.” He smirked a little, loving the way both brothers eyes darkened.

“Oh, really now, something you want baby?” Sam asked, licking his bottom lip.

“Just both of you in me.” He stated simply, gasping as Dean moved over him, kissing his neck.

“I think that can be arranged, angel.”

Giving him a smoldering kiss, Dean backed up, getting off the couch and pulling his jacket off and tossing it into a chair. Standing up as well, Sam slipped his arms under Cas, picking him up and moving toward the bedroom with Dean following. Once they were in the room, it didn’t take long at all for them to get undress, Dean kissing Sam hard once before pushing him on the bed. Kissing Cas lightly, he nudged him to go lay on Sam before he grabbed the lube and got on the bed as well. Giving Sam another kiss, Cas then put his face into the younger Winchesters neck as Dean started getting Cas ready.

Just a little movement of Cas’s hips down and he found himself slowly sinking down Sams cock, making all three of them moan. Sam gave a few teasing thrusts once he was fully in, then held Cas’s hips as Dean pressed his fingers into Cas along side Sams cock. By the time Dean started slowly pressing his cock in as well, Cas was a whimpering mess between them. This was something he loved the most, having both of them moving in him. The first few times they tried, all Cas was able to take was one or two fingers next to one of their cocks. Though as time went on, it got easier and it filled him up so nice each time.

He was making plans to tell the brothers in a week or two, though he needed this first, needed to feel them both. Needed Sams kisses and Deans hands fitted over his hips as they moved in sync within him. Their moans mixed and flowed as they continued to love Cas, pleasure him and mark him as theirs. He really hoped that the love bites they left would last for a while after they kicked him out.

As Sam gave him another kiss, he snaked his hand down, stroking him and making him fall over the edge of pleasure. With a half dozen more thrusts, Cas could feel them coming in him, filling him full. Light panting filled the room as they maneuvered around so Cas was lying between them, limbs tangled together.

“Love you.” Cas said, his forehead pressed into the side of Deans neck.

“Love you too.” They both chorused, adding their pet names to the end.

As Cas pulled Sam closer to his back and snuggled more into Dean, the brothers shared a worried look over his head. Something was going on with their boy and from the way he was acting, it didn’t seem like anything good.

~*~

“So, you’ve noticed it too.” Sam stated as Dean sat down in the seat across from the small table in the diner.

“How strange Cas has been acting lately?”

“Yahtzee.” The younger sighed, taking a drink of his pop before setting the glass back down.

“I just, don’t know what’s up, he keeps saying everything is fine but.” Dean was cut off as the waitress came and took both their orders and Deans drink order.

“Yea, I get it. First it was just a ‘stomach ache’,” Sam said, with air quotes. “And then just acting strange.”

“You don’t,” Dean took a deep breath. “You don’t think that he wants to leave do you?”

Sam bit his lip and frowned lightly. “I’m hoping that’s not it, but that thought had crossed my mind a few times.”

“Yea, I know what you mean.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved what we had before.”

“I know Sammy, but things wouldn’t be the same, because there would be a Castiel shaped hole in our lives.”

Sam nodded and thanked the waitress that brought their food and drinks before walking off again.

“I can’t see why he would though, not that I’m trying to say we’re the best for him, but you don’t think we’re excluding him or anything. Do you?” Sam asked, biting his lip a little.

“Not that I can see, it’s not like we’ve been wrapped in each other more then with him, have we?”

“I don’t think so, maybe we just need to spend more time with him. Make SURE he knows how much we love him.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean nodded.

“So, starting when you get home from work, we make sure he knows how much we love him.” Sam said, picking up his fork, hoping it wasn’t to late to change Cas’s mind about staying with them.

~*~

Dean arrived home a few hours before Sam was due to show, so he was going to start their ‘Make sure Cas stays with us’ vendetta. The youngest male was asleep once more on the couch, only waking when Dean sat down and ran his hand over his shoulder.

“Hey.” He smiled down, moving Cas a little so he could lay in front of him, pulling him to his chest.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled around a yawn. “That I didn’t get dinner started.”

“It’s ok, I don’t think it’ll be a problem just to have sandwiches and some soup.” Dean said, tilting Cas’s head up, giving him a kiss.

“Ok.” He said, kissing Dean back.

After a little while, Dean gave Cas a longer kiss, apposed to the small quick ones they had been sharing, before moving them again, so he was on his back and Cas was resting his head on his chest.

“So how was your day?” Dean asked, his hand rubbing up and down Cas’s back.

“It was ok, missed you and Sam.” He said, softly.

“I missed you too, always do when I have to go off to work.” Dean said, trying to keep a frown off his face.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm. Love you, Cas.”

“Love you too.” He said, curling closer to Dean.

Dean was even more confused then when him and Sam had been talking. It seemed like Cas didn’t want to go anywhere, the way he was talking and acting was almost... almost like he was afraid that they were going to kick him out. Though he couldn’t possibly see why they would, they loved him as much as each other. Hugging Cas closer, he tried to quell all the worries he was having, hoping it wasn’t something really bad that Cas was scared of.

~*~

Once more that night, Cas couldn’t fall asleep, going back and forth from watching Sam, who was in the middle, to Dean who had his head on Sams shoulder. All day, he had been planning and working on how to tell the brothers, how to break it to them that he was pregnant. Though he hadn’t really thought of much of a plan, except to try and distance himself a little bit. That plan however went right out the window the second that Dean had gotten home. After their couch make out session, Dean had Cas sit on the counter while he made the food, so he could keep kissing him when he got close enough.

Then, Sam had gotten home. And seemed to be in just a loving a mood as Dean, kissing him as Dean finished up the food and then they ate. After that they moved to the couch again, Sam leaning against the arm, Cas resting between his legs and Dean lying on his stomach, his head on Cas’s thigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t like how much attention they were giving him, completely the opposite. He was loving every moment of it, though it was just making it all harder for when he told them about the baby. Because if they reacted badly, it would hurt more since they would look that much more disgusted.

“You alright, Cas?” Sams sleepy voice asked, making him jump a little.

“Yea, just can’t sleep.” He answered, trying for a half smile.

“Come’ere,” Sam said, pulling him so his head was on Sams other shoulder, his hand rubbing up and down his back. “I think we need to make you a doctors appointment.”

“What? Why?” Cas asked, trying not to sound to panicked.

“You just seem to be feeling and acting not like yourself, I just want to make sure that you’re ok.” Sam said, placing a kiss against Cas’s forehead.

Cas just gave a little nod, though he could hope that Sam didn’t feel how his heart was now hammering. It seemed like his time was up, since there was no way that a doctor wouldn’t be able to tell what was going on. And he wanted them to hear it from him, not from a doctor. At least if he got to tell them, it could be with out the long quiet car ride.

Curling as close as he could to Sam, he knew that it would have to be tomorrow, they were both off and before Sam tried to make the doctors appointment. Shutting his eyes, he laid awake long after Sams arm stopped moving over him and his light snores filled the room. This might be his last night in bed with them and he was going to try and remember it all.

~*~

“Can I talk to you guys?” Cas asked softly.

“Sure, Angel, you know you can.” Dean said, a line of worry forming between his brows.

Moving into the room, Cas took a seat in the arm chair that barely ever got used seeing how they liked being close. Sam and Dean shared a worried look at Cas chewed on his bottom lip a little, hands clasping and unclasping in his lap.

“What’s going on, Baby?”

When the two Winchesters had woken that morning, Cas was still fast asleep and since he was up so late the night before, they thought best to let him sleep. First thing Sam had done was make the appointment, knowing that if he would have waited, Cas would have found someway to stop him. Not that he ever had a problem with going to the doctors, it was more the way he acted last night when Sam had said it.

“Well, I.” Cas started, before letting out a small breath.

“Cas?” Dean asked, still frowning a little.

“The thing is, I’m.” He cut off with a small mumble.

“You’re what, Baby?”

A small tear slipped down Cas’s cheek as he took another deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

The room was quiet, just the soft sounds of their breathing filling the air.

“What?” Sam finally stuttered out.

“I’m pregnant, at least a few months so. I knew weeks ago, but was afraid. Afraid to tell you guys, since you never said anything about wanting kids.” More tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Well, it looks like I’m going to have to cancel that doctors appointment,” Sam mumbled, Cas nodding sadly. “He’s not specialized in male pregnancies.”

Cas’s head snapped up, a look of confusion on his face as he saw the smiles on both the other males faces.

“Come here, Angel.” Dean said, holding his hand out.

Cas got up slowly, taking it before he was pulled between them, both of them moving close on both sides.

“I don’t. I don’t understand.” He said quietly, jumping a little as Sam put his hand over his stomach. 

“Oh, Baby. We’re aren’t letting you go, never was going to and sure as hell not now.” Sam said, pressing his face to the side of Cas’s head as Dean gave him a kiss.

“But.”

“We never talked about it, because you were so young. Though it would be better until you were at least 17, though we knew the risks when we started not using condoms on you.” Dean said, letting Sam kiss the younger male.

“So, you’re not going to make me leave.”

“God no, you’re going to be ours forever and ever.” Sam smiled, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Forever?”

“Forever.” Dean promised, his hand joining Sams on Cas’s stomach, over where one of their babies was growing.


End file.
